Secret Date
by crystal-mist
Summary: Alice receives a call from Shun…The only thing he says is "Meet me outside in five minutes." So what can this mean? Is it trouble, or maybe even a confession or two? Alice x Shun.


**This is my eleventh story ever…. And guess what? My ninth story for THIS pairing Alice x Shun is just so cool, I just can't seem to write enough.**

**Okay, another Shun x Alice one-shot. SO wish me luck Kay****.**** Please read and enjoy.**

**I hope you will like it.**

**SUMMARY- Alice receives a call from Shun…The only thing he says is "Meet me outside in five minutes." So what can this mean? Is it trouble, or maybe even a confession or two? Alice x Shun. **

**Secret Date**

**crystal-mist**

I thought it was odd the moment I received his message on my phone. The tone in his voice was filled with uncertainty, doubt and hesitation. I knew from the moment I heard his voice that something was up.

The only thing his message said was. 'Meet me outside in five minutes.'

There was this urgency in his voice that I just could not ignore.

I ran to the door, but before running outside I skidded to a stop in front of the mirror. I frowned a bit at my appearance. Well, when you spend the whole day on the sofa watching TV what do you expect?

I quickly tied my hair in a neat knot before heading outside.

I only had to wait for about two minutes before I saw his car slide smoothly around the corner and head in my direction. It stopped in front of me and the window slowly slid open, revealing his face to me.

"You ready so soon?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I pouted a little.

"Don't nag me." I replied as I opened the door and let myself in.

"So what is wrong?" I asked him.

He had his eyes glued to the road that stretched in front of us. "Well, what makes you suspect that there is something wrong, Alice?"

"Hm...Let me see….Maybe the fact that you asked me to meet you out of the blue and in such short notice.

Then we arrived at a red-light and he brought his car to a halt. "You can see right through me can't you?" he asked me, his eyes locking with mine.

"Well…Yes I can." His golden orbs were so full of mixed emotions that it was getting hard for me to decipher ALL of them.

"I am just a bit nervous that is all." He answered, his smile wavering a bit.

"Nervous? About what?"

"It's nothing."

"You never tell me anything, do you?"

I can't believe it. He avoided my question so easily and I just let him.

I looked out of the window at the bright city lights that seemed to fly past us as we sped along the highway.

He stopped the car in front of a posh restaurant.

My eyes widened. "Wait a second…Is this where you are taking me?" I gasped.

"Uh yes…Why? Don't you like it?" he asked.

I laughed at the childish innocence on his face but then I turned serious. "But Shun…Can't you see what I am wearing? I mean…How can I go in there like this?"

"It'll be fine. I don't mind….You look beautiful whatever you wear."

I blushed at his comment and turned my face away from his gaze… "But I do mind. No way Shun."

In the end, he won the argument...

How could I have been such an idiot? I should have noticed that Shun was a bit more formally dressed than need be.

I walked into the restaurant, a heavy blush covering my face. I had never pictured myself in such a place with T-shirt and Jeans on. All the people stared at me in silence for a few moments. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. Well not since Julie made me do a cat-walk on stage, wearing a maid's outfit that came only to my knees.

Shun slowly moved closer to me and took my hand in his.

"Don't mind them…Everything will be fine, Alice."

The warmth of his hand soothed me and I chose to forget the gazes of all the people around me.

I sat down in the comfortable chair. I gasped as I saw the prizes on the menu. I first looked at Shun and then at the menu. He just smiled at me and asked me to order what I wanted.

I wondered if my orders would lead Shun bankrupt, but then considering the humongous wealth he inherited from his family that was unlikely.

"Uh...Shun, why don't you order for me?" I asked shakily. He seemed to notice the way I felt and then told the waiter two identical orders.

As we waited for the order to arrive, we were unnaturally silent. There was this strange uneasiness in the air. My eyes were fixed on the intricate carvings on the wall. As my eyes drifted towards Shun I was surprised to find his golden orbs staring back at me.

I blushed a little…Was he staring at me? No way…I shook my head from side to side, dismissing the idea.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly.

"N-nothing…" I gulped, my heart was beating very fast and it felt like my breath was getting hitched in my wind-pipe. "So…what's with this sudden dinner treat?" I asked.

He only smiled at me. "What? Are you telling me that I have no right to ask my best-friend out to dinner?"

"That is not what I meant." I answered.

_Best-friend_…That word haunted me from time to time.

Sure, I was glad that Shun was my best-friend. I mean, he knew everything about me and vice-versa.

But at times, I feel like the term best-friend wasn't enough to what I wanted him to be.

I fumbled around with my fork.

"You know, this is a pretty high class restaurant and playing with forks like little children in considered bad manners." He teased.

I looked up at him again. "Well, if I can show up to such a place with T-shirt and Jeans then I may as well toy with the fork." I retorted.

He laughed lightly. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I gazed at the black-haired, golden-eyed boy in front of me.

Okay, we are nineteen now. And maybe I should no longer refer to him as a boy.

The order arrived and we ate it, talking about random things-like how the brawlers were holding up even after us turning into adults-

After dinner, we headed out.

"Shall we go for a ride before heading back?" I suggested doubtfully, looking at the ground all the while.

Shun's eyes widened and then sheer happiness filled them. "Alright then." We both got into the car and went for a long night drive.

The wind was cool and pleasant as it swept by my face. I turned my attention to Shun's eyes. They were the most beautiful golden color I had ever seen. "Shall we go to our usual spot?" he questioned.

I raised an eye-brow. "I have never been there at this hour…Won't it be dark?"

"No actually…The city lights are bright enough there…You'll see."

I nodded in approval.

He drew the car to a halt and we got out.

I gasped at magnificent view of the city with its gleaming lights. "Amazing."

"I told you so." He said as we both sat on the soft grass below.

I sighed softly as I lay back on the grass and looked at the starry night sky above.

"Wait a second…How did you know that it would be bright here?" I asked getting up all of a sudden and looking directly at Shun's face.

Shun smiled very sheepishly at that question. "Well I have been here quite often at night…When I can't get any sleep I find it best to come here for a bit."

"Oh…" was the only witty response I could come up with.

"It is strange though." Shun muttered as he raised his hand lazily to the moon. "It is strange that the surroundings always seem to have new life whenever you are around." He completed.

I couldn't comprehend what he just said. I could only stare at him and marvel at the rich color of his golden eyes and his long dark hair in the silvery light of the moon.

"Why is it that you can't get any sleep?"

"Ah….many reasons actually." He gave a vague answer, all the while gazing at my face.

"You never tell me anything do you?" I stated with a sigh.

He only smiled at my question and the both of us drifted into silence once more.

"Alice…Tell me…what if I…what if I told you something so unpredictably shocking, would you hate me?"

Now what kind of a question was that? I didn't know what he was referring to so I could only tell him a statement rather than an answer.

"Shun, I could never hate you. No matter what."

He smiled a little. I could see the cloud of doubt that covered his eyes. "That's good to know." He half-whispered... "We should head back now…"My heart sank into the depth of my stomach as I heard those words…Those were the few words I wanted to delay forever.

Yet, I submitted to them. "Yes we should."

When we got into the car what Shun said was really starting to get to me. As he was about to turn the key I put my hand on his and stopped him.

He looked extremely surprised at my action.

"Tell me now…What is this unpredictably shocking secret?" I urged.

I think he could sense the urgency in my voice. He took hold of my hand that was atop his and pulled me into a hug in the car.

I did not need a mirror to know that I was blushing like a tomato. His arms were around me and I could hear his quickening heart-beat as well.

"I'd rather not tell you right now…Alice."

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "You never tell me anything, do you?" I whispered softly.

After a little while he parted from me and pulled his hands away from mine. I felt regret burn through my heart like drops of concentrated acid.

_Tell him how you really feel Alice…Tell him, you wimp._ My conscience was literally screeching at me…

But I somehow managed to drown out its thundering echo as I looked out of the window again.

I was unaware of the fact that in midst of driving the car, Shun kept shifting his gaze towards me from time to time.

He drew the car to halt in front of my house… I looked at my house. Somehow, I did not feel like leaving Shun just yet.

He got out the car and opened the door for me like a perfect gentle-man.

I got out of the car as well…

He walked me to my front door… My heart was telling me to take his hand or at least wish him good-night with a kiss. But, our friendship…It was too valuable to risk… And I knew that. If I kissed him then and there, afterwards he might regret it and avoid me.

I cherished Shun's proximity more than anything.

So I stood with my back to him, my hair covering the expression on my face, ready to open the door... He was about five feet away from me, undoubtedly watching me.

"Try to get some sleep tonight." I muttered without thinking.

I heard a little laugh escape his lips. "How do you expect me to, when **you** are always on my mind?"

My eyes widened in bewilderment. I turned towards him and I came across the pure adoration that radiated from his face.

Did he really just say what I think he said? Did he just mean exactly what I wished him to? Without a second thought I raced into his arms and engulfed him in a hug.

I am sure he wasn't expecting that, because he lost his footing and the both of us plummeted to the grass below.

There was a thud and I fell atop Shun. But I didn't care, as long as he meant what he just said.

"Alice…." He whispered softly. "I don't know what you mean by this hug…But please just let me tell you…from the moment I meant you, I just don't know why I can't get you out of my mind. I wish to be more than just friends. I-"

He would have continued if I hadn't put my finger to his lips to silence him. "Just cut to the chase, hot-shot." I acknowledged, with a happy smile on my face.

He was still under me. "I love you….Alice." he said sincerely.

Tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes… "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words…Shun Kazami." I said, laying my head on his chest. "I love you too." I whispered.

After about a minute I remembered that the both of us were lying on the grass in front of my house.

I quickly got up and helped Shun to his feet as well. He dusted his clothes and looked at me.

"So, that restaurant…It was for you to confess to me?" I asked curiously.

He blushed a little. "Yeah, I thought that was the best thing to do…But then, I realized that I was a coward and I probably wouldn't confess anything… So I settled in making it a _**'secret date'**_."

"You planned to keep out first date a secret? ….…From me?" I laughed a little.

He looked at me and then started laughing as well…

As I stopped laughing I turned towards him, looking deeper into his eyes.

"Well, since you saw this as a date. Then, I suppose we should end this like a real date hey?" and saying that I stood on my tiptoes and aimed a kiss on his lips. But sadly I missed; he was too tall for me to reach even on my toes.

I ended up kissing him somewhere on the chin. I expected him to laugh at me afterwards but instead, he secured me in his grip and slowly moved his face downwards. My lips were all the while grazing his skin. He gently moved downwards till my lips were in his. And thereafter he took control of the kiss.

After we parted the both of us were blushing heavily.

"I love you… See you tomorrow." I said in a hurry as I turned away and ran towards the door.

I opened it and before disappearing in I turned towards Shun and blew him one last flying kiss.

His eyes had a mixture of happiness, daze, love and authenticity in them.

After I entered my house, I ran into my room and slowly peeped out into the night to sneak one last glimpse of Shun. He raised his hand slightly and waved a silent goodbye in my direction. He had his back was turned in my direction, then how did he know at that moment that I was there.

I blushed slightly and immediately closed the curtains. I smiled at myself.

I was sure that I would remember each and every single moment of this '**secret date'** for the rest of my life.

**So…How was it? I hope it was okay… *looks around nervously***

**This idea also hit me out of the blue and guess what, I just got another idea for another one-shot whilst writing this story…I can't believe my incredible luck…**

**Yay….SO please look out for my other stories.**

**Thanks for reading and your patience everybody..**

**And please don't forget to review.**


End file.
